En Appesanteur
by Castielific
Summary: un homme, une femme, un ascenseur, une montre, et une chanson


**EN APPESANTEUR**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : (envoyez moi des commentaires please !)**

**disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous (ni de MGM, ni de calo)**

**spoiler : sans pete de préférence**

**genre : heu…..ship…enfin….bizarre**

**résumé : un homme, une femme, un ascenseur, une montre, et une chanson**

**note de moi : c'est court, mais ne dit-on pas « les plus courtes sont les meilleures ? » je sais que cette chanson a déjà fait l'objet de plusieurs fic, mais quand je l'ai entendue j'ai pas pu résister…**

**bisoux : à tout les membres du SLT (Shippeuses Liées et Tarées (pour devenir membre envoyez moi un petit mess  (y a même des cartes de membres :b ))), aux belettes, à tout le gentil people du forum d'SG1france**

**bonne lecture ! et feedez moi pitié !**

**Le colonel o'neill entra dans le complexe de cheyenne moutain. **

**Il sourit devant l'air étonné des gardes. Eh oui , pour une fois il était à l'heure, même en avance d'ailleurs…**

**Il n'était que 7h30 du matin, un lundi matin de retour de vacances, qui plus est, et pourtant, lui, mister retard, était déjà là. **

**Lui même s'épater.**

**Mais il n'avait presque pas dormi. **

**Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était trop pressé. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. **

**A cause de daniel et de son bras cassé, de teal'c et de ces maudits rebelles jaffas, le général l'avait mis en congé. **

**Il venait de passer plus de quinze jours dans son chalet dans le minnesota. **

**Loin d'elle. **

**Trop loin d'elle, trop longtemps. **

**Elle lui manquait, il fallait qu'il la voit.**

**Voilà donc la raison de son avance. elle en était la raison. car il savait qu'elle serait déjà là.**

**Il aperçu les portes de l'ascenseur qui allaient se refermer, au bout du couloir.**

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment **

**Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme**

**Il tourna la tête vers elle. C'était bien elle. **

**Il lui sourit. bon sang ce qu'elle était belle.**

**Comment avait-il pût survivre sans la voir pendant aussi longtemps, une éternité lui semblait il.**

**S, répondant à son sourire : bonjour mon colonel. comment se sont passées vos vacances ?**

**Jack resta un instant sans rien dire, perdu dans la contemplation de cette femme qui, pour lui, était la plus parfaite. **

**Elle attendit un moment sa réponse, puis, remarquant qu'il la fixait, rougit et détourna la regard.**

**Il se gêna de s'être ainsi fait prendre dans sa fascination. Il détourna le regard en murmurant un « bien….bien ». son regard se fixa sur le cadran au dessus de la porte.**

_**Alors   
Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange **_

**Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dévier vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. ils étaient là. Seuls tout les deux.**

_**  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange**_

**Qu'il était bien là, à ce moment, avec elle…. **

_**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
**_

**D'un regard en biais, il observa la main de la jeune femme se lever, pour aller se glisser entre ses mèches blondes…**

_**Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux**_

**Quand elle relaissa tomber sa main, celle-ci frôla celle de son supérieur. Pourtant elle la laissa là où elle était, à quelques millimètres de cet homme interdit. **

**La cabine était grande, pourtant ils étaient presque collés, épaules contre épaules, l'un à côté de l'autre.**

_**Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage**_

**L'homme fit un demi-pas sur le côté, naturellement, se rapprochant un peu. Les battements de son cœur, déjà rapides, accélérèrent un peu plus.**

**Il tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ces chiffres qui défilaient…beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût….**

_**Alors   
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage **_

_**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur   
Dans cet ascenseur  
**_

**Le ding signalant l'arrivait de l'ascenseur à l'étage du colonel les fit sursauter. Il fit un pas en avant, se retourna, lui sourit presque tristement et sortit de l'ascenseur.**

**Ça y est le voyage était fini.**

**Il devait de nouveau s'éloigner d'elle pour aller….au mess ?**

**Au diable le mess et tout le reste ! la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était elle**

**Le colonel se retourna alors et avança presque en courant.**

**_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment _**

S, étonnée : mon colonel ?

**J : finalement une ballade en ascenseur est beaucoup plus agréable que celles dans les couloirs. Et puis….au moins je suis en bonne compagnie.**

**Elle lui sourit. un de ces sourires surnommés les « spécial jack », et ce dernier se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. En fait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis….plus de deux semaines.**

**L'ascenseur repartit emportant deux officiers se souriant béatement.**

_**En apesanteur   
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur   
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur**_

En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur ….

THE FIN 

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! et si possible, dites moi ce que vous en pensez  y a qu'à cliquer là : **


End file.
